Pleasure Without Principals Naruto
by DJRena
Summary: A collection of PWP oneshots. Currently OroOC, but OroKabu/Sasu coming soon, along with OroJir, NaruSasu, ItaNaru, ItaSasu, and bunches more! Anal, yaoi, solo, rim, PWP, other naughty stuff


Pleasure Without Principals

Unhealthy Attration

Our story begins many years ago, at a time when the three legendary Sannin were mere teenagers. There was a young boy, around the same age as them, by the name of Konchuu Aburame. At a young age, he took an unusual liking to the three students of Sarutobi. Konchuu had light brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, which he kept out of his eyes with a green hair tie and his hitai-ate. He shopped and gossiped with Tsunade, talked about and spied on girls with Jiriya, and he spent a lot to time with Orochimaru, practicing and researching jutsu. While he acted as girl crazy as Jiriya, he only had eyes for one, but unfortunately, he was certain it was unrequited, so he kept his feelings to himself.

Konchuu was an unusually quiet boy, and when he was alone, he would often sit in a tree and just meditate. He didn't know a whole lot of jutsu, but he was good at the few he knew and he was exceptionally skilled at controlling the bugs in his body. The brunette also loved to draw. Sometimes, when he didn't want to meditate, he could be found doodling his bugs. His favorite subject, however, was Orochimaru. Konchuu always had one of his beetles on the ravenette so he knew where to go to draw him. It wasn't that he was obsessed; Orochimaru was his best friend, but the boy was a superb subject. When Orochimaru was training alone, Konchuu could spend hours drawing the fluid movements of his friend. He literally had sketchbooks filled with the future Sannin, practicing katas, performing jutsu, anything. At first, Orochimaru didn't seem to notice the Aburame, but over time, Orochimaru started training longer, taking off clothes, showing more skin.

One evening, Konchuu waved goodbye to Tsunade after he helped her pick out a new outfit for her date the next day, heading toward the forest. Stopping at his house, the one closest to the trees, he grabbed his sketchbook and pencil case, scribbling a quick note to his father, saying he was going out to train more before it got too dark. Jumping into a tree, he summoned one of his beetles, one he called Daiki. Setting him on his finger, he whispered, "Where is Chiko?" He was referring to a female beetle that was planted on Orochimaru. Konchuu trained Daiki to lock in on her certain scent and he could find her if she was anywhere within 100 kilometers. Daiki spread his wings and flew in a familiar direction. The bug lover hopped through the trees quickly until he was at one of the training grounds Orochimaru used. Once he was sure he was out of sight of the boy, but still able to see him clearly, he seated himself on the branch of a large oak. Putting one knee up and sighing longingly at the boy training, Konchuu set his open sketchbook on his knee and pulled out his first pencil just as Orochimaru pulled his arms out of his kimono and tied his obi tighter, so it wouldn't fall completely off. It was now exposing his feminine chest, pale and flawless, looking soft to the touch. Orochimaru resumed his training, performing various jutsu perfectly.

Unknown to Konchuu, Orochimaru knew he was there. He'd noticed that the boy had come to watch him train for quite some time. Sometimes, he would discreetly look at the boy to see what he was doing. After a few times, he caught on that Konchuu was drawing him. Smiling to himself, he continued by performing a summoning jutsu and called forth a small snake. Sending him away, he smirked as a plan formulated in his mind. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra. Eventually, he called out to the other boy.

"Aburame-san, you can some out now," Orochimaru called out in his silky voice, not opening his eyes and performing a clone jutsu, creating about fifty clones. Konchuu appeared next to the tree he was in, blushing brightly, sketchbook under his arm. Almost sensing his distress, Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm not mad, Aburame-san. I must be an interesting drawing subject." Konchuu blushed and nodded. "Would you like to see s-some of them? My drawings, I mean," he asked hopefully.

The pale-skinned boy smiled smally. "Of course," he said, all but one clone poofing away. Orochimaru and his kage bunshin walked up to Konchuu, both their bare chests glistening with a light sheen of sweat. The brunette swallowed hard and thought, _He's even more beautiful when he's like this._ His mind was racing even as Orochimaru was right in front of him.

The Aburame held out his drawing book and the other boy reached out to take it, his hand 'accidentally' brushing Konchuu's. Said boy inhaled sharply and Orochimaru smirked slightly. Taking off the strap holding it closed, he started leafing through the pictures, surprise growing evident on his features. Every line, every shape was perfect. It looked just like him. As he flipped through them, almost every page had Orochimaru performing a different jutsu.

"P-please, feel free to call me Konchuu-kun," Konchuu said. Orochimaru smiled smally. "These are superb, Konchuu-kun," he said, causing the other to blush. "They aren't that good," the Aburame murmured. The ravenette slowly closed the sketchbook and pulled the strap back on. Konchuu reached out to take it, but froze when he felt lithe arms wrap around his midsection. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed it was Orochimaru's kage bunshin and he swallowed hard.

The original leaned toward him and placed his hands on Konchuu's shoulders. Leaning over, Orochimaru whispered sensually in Konchuu's ear, "No need to be shy, Konchuu-kun. I really like your…drawings. You must have very talented hands." A small, barely audible moan forced its way out of Konchuu. The snake boy very gently licked the tip of the brunette's ear, causing a louder moan to fall from his lips. "So, you like that?" Orochimaru breathed in the bug boy's ear.

After a moment of hesitation, Konchuu nodded minutely and the future Sannin licked his lips. His clone backed up and poofed away, leaving the panting boy alone with the object of his desires. "You want me, don't you, my little Konchuu?" Orochimaru all but purred in said boy's ear, earning another small nod. Licking his ear again with his long tongue, Orochimaru continued. "How much do you want me?" he asked sensually.

Konchuu, as much as he hung out with Jiriya, was still not experienced with anything sexual, including talking about it. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his panting voice. "I-I," he sputtered, not sure what to say to this unique situation. To his surprise, Orochimaru pressed against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Konchuu's hands immediately wound around his neck and it was then that he noticed Orochimaru was hard. A small gasp erupted from his lips and he felt himself stirring more so than before.

Mustering a small amount of courage, he managed to get out, "I want you to m-make me yours." The poor boy was so desperate. He longed for Orochimaru to take him. No matter what happened, he wanted the snake boy more than anything else ever before. Orochimaru pulled his head away from the other boy's ear and looked at the pleading face of his admirer. "Are you a virgin?" he asked slowly.

Konchuu blushed more, but nodded meekly. Orochimaru smirked down at him. "Excellent. I enjoy opening presents for the first time. Now, tell me how to please you, Konchuu-kun." The brunette flushed to a darker color and he avoided the other's eyes. Orochimaru firmly grabbed his chin to face him. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips against the others. Konchuu moaned into Orochimaru's mouth, the snake boy taking the opportunity to plunge his long tongue into the other boy's sweet orifice. He gently touched the other boy's tongue, causing the bug boy to shyly start probing back.

Orochimaru's hands slid from the brunette's face down his chest, noting how toned his was for one so docile. His pale fingers stroked Konchuu's stomach before exploring lower. Konchuu, unused to such feelings, pulled back from the kiss and let out a cross between a moan and a gasp. Orochimaru, pleased with the other's reaction, used one hand to unbuckle his belt while the other hand snaked up his shirt to gently tease a nipple.

Konchuu just about choked as a cool hand gripped his hard-on firmly. Withdrawing the hand in his shirt, Orochimaru pulled Konchuu's pants and boxers to his ankles in one swift move. "Please take off your shirt," he said, more or less oogling the now open arousal. Konchuu hesitated a moment before stripping himself of his shirt, moaning as his soon-to-be lover started stroking his manhood. Orochimaru's tongue darted out of his mouth to curl around the other boy's decent-sized cock. It wrapped a few times and stopped a moment, before the pale boy dropped to his knees.

He pulled a packet out of his pocket and ripped it open gently. Rubbing the cool gel on Konchuu's ass, Orochimaru started unwrapping and rewrapping his tongue on the boy's throbbing arousal, making him pant and eventually cry out as his eyes rolled back in his head. "O-oro-chi-i-m-Aru!" he cried, threading his fingers through the dark locks.

Using his tongue to serve as a distraction, the student of Sarutobi performed a few handsigns and Konchuu got a weird feeling in his ass. Orochimaru easily stuck two fingers in, surprising Konchuu. "O-oro, what a-are you doing?" he asked as best as he could with his cock being sucked and fingers in his ass. "I'm prepping you," came the answer. "I used the same jutsu medical ninja use to stretch the birth canal. Only, I stretched your anus, so you won't feel so much pain." Konchuu blushed and moaned loudly again as Orochimaru's tongue tightened around his cock.

After adding two more fingers, Orochimaru decided the boy was prepped enough. He flicked his tongue back into his mouth, causing the boy to moan wantonly. As Orochimaru rose to his feet, he smirked at the lusty face of his lover, panting harshly. "Don't worry," he whispered seductively. "I'm going to make you feel so much better soon." He gently lay Konchuu down in the soft grass, standing over him.

Slowly loosening his obi to give the painfully hard boy a show, he let it drop, the silky material of his kimono slide off of his waist. Konchuu gritted his teeth and ran his hand over his neglected hard-on, his eyes raking the pale boy's body. Orochimaru put one hand on his hip, the other hand slowly mimicking the other boy's moves. "Do you like what you see?" he asked breathily, receiving a quick nod. The brunette bucked his hips up to meet his hand, speeding along on his cock.

Orochimaru wasn't having any of that. Gracefully sitting on his knees between Konchuu's legs, he gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his arousal. The bug boy whimpered. "W-why?" he asked, frustrated to tears. Orochimaru smiled like the sadistic murder he was going to be in the near future. "Kami, you look so delectable," he murmured. "All aroused like that and crying. I've never been physically attracted to anyone this much."

Gripping the boy's waist, he lined up his arousal and Konchuu wimpered again. Orochimaru smiled and thrust into the willing body beneath him. The brunette uke threw back his head and cried out at the same time his seme moaned. The rod now inside of him was bigger than the fingers had been, and he wasn't completely ready. Even with the prepping and the expansion jutsu Orochimaru performed, it still hurt a bit even with the lube, though he knew nothing had torn. And as far as he could tell, there was no bleeding either. Konchuu was just glad to finally have the one he loved so much inside him in the most intimate way possible.

The pale boy's tongue shot out and licked away the tears running down his uke's face, enjoying the salty liquid almost as much as he enjoyed seeing the other boy's face contort in what looked more of discomfort than anything, slight as it was. It was almost painfully obvious the he was a virgin, Orochimaru thought. Literally. The boy's heat was surrounding his aching arousal so much that it was almost completly unbearable.

He pulled out a little and thrust back in, Konchuu's breathing starting to even out as he adjusted to the size. The seme waited until every bit of discomfort on the bug-boy's face vanished completely before he did anything. This was the first, and probably only time Orochimaru would ever be considerate to anyone. "Do you like this?" the snake asked, teasing him. "Do you like having me inside of you like this?" He thrust a bit harder this time, keeping the pace tantalizingly slow, knowing it was going to drive the other boy wild with want. Konchuu let out a loud, needy whine. "Yes!" he cried. "Please, oh, please, I need more! I need you deeper, please!"

Orochimaru chuckled, more than happy to oblidge. Using his skills that even Jiraiya couldn't possibly match, he expertly aimed his hips with his next thrust, ripping a scream from Konchuu, this time in pleasure. "There!" he called out, bucking his hips upward. "That spot again!" With a smirk, Orochimaru thrust in hard, striking the brunette's prostate over and over, making him a sobbing, begging mess. Konchuu threw his head back, though not enough to smash it on the ground. The dark mind of the student of Sarutobi was working quickly, and he leaned in for another kiss before moving to his ear, his tongue thrusting in and mimicing his cock.

"Do you... love me, Konchuu?" he purred, accentuating his question with another firm strike to his sweet spot. "Oh, God, yes! Yes, I do very much!" the usually quiet boy burst out, tears leaking from his eyes once again. "Then," Orochimaru asked, fingers wrapping around the boy's neglected rod, "You would do anything for me, right?" Konchuu whimpered, nodding his head, clearly loosing coherency. "Then, I want your body," the pale boy said, pumping in time with his thrusts. "More than as I have it now. I'm working on a jutsu that allows the user to put his soul in a different body, and I want to use you as my body."

Konchuu cried out again, squeezing his anal muscles around Orochimaru's penis, thrusting hard towards the man reaming him a few more times. "YES!!" he screamed out as he came, the warm seed splattering on his chest. The snake boy still continued to thrust into the warm body for a moment as the passage clenched around his cock until he, too, reached his climax.

He pulled himself out of the boy, his seed leaking from the now empty passage. Konchuu had a look of pure bliss on his face that almost made Orochimaru want to fuck him again. But, pretty soon, his teammates would come looking for him. He was supposed to meet them to celebrate their last successful mission. Really, Orochimaru thought, what's the point of celebrating? Other than the fact that I got to kill three people...

He smiled at the thought, and Konchuu, looking at him sighed, thinking it was directed at him. "You need to get dressed, Konchuu-kun," Orochimaru said softly. "I'll talk to you later about the situation with your body." The brunette nodded, still dazed, and dressed quickly. Orochimaru was already dressed and composed when he was finished. When he just stood there, Orochimaru raised and eyebrow. Konchuu blushed and put his right hand on his left upper arm nervously and blushed.

"C-can I have a kiss to go?" he mumbled. A smile curled on Orochimaru's lips and he glided over to the other boy, leaning in. Konchuu's arm's fell to the side and he looked in eagerly, pushing his lips upward to kiss the other one more time. Unlike their first kiss, this one was sloppy, rough, and quick. While it still had all the passion of the first, this was was brief, and all too soon, the snake boy broke away, licking his lips.

"Go," he whispered sensually. Konchuu nodded and quickly got his art supplies, leaving for home. A moment later, Jiraiya showed up, pouting. "Hey, you were already supposed to be at the restraunt," he said. "Damn Tsunade made me come all the way out here to get you. Wait a sec." He scruntched his eyes and looked his teammate over.

"You got a piece 'a ass didn't you?" Orochimaru smiled secretly, knowing Jiraiya hadn't had sex since they had been together. He walked past the white-haired boy, who stood in shock. "Who was it?!" he demanded. The raven-hair kept walking, figuring he would find out on his own eventually. At least, for sure when he took his new body.


End file.
